From Hate to Love
by DaughterOfApollo-GodOfMusic
Summary: Poseidon has loved Athena for eons, but when Zeus turns him, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite, get turned into 16 year olds and have to attend High School, because Zeus gets tired gets tired off their fighting, will she start to love him back? Rated M because I am paranoid,not because it contains sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The day we changed

Poseidon's POV

"Fish Face!" Athena yells at me. "Feather Head!" I yell back. I love our little fights, it's the only time Athena interacts with me. "For the last time I won Athens fair and square, Kelp for Brains!" She screeches at me. I pick fights over the littlest things. I know she won, but I still tell her she cheated, because I love our arguments. In the background I hear Artemis and Apollo yelling at each other, something about how much he does poetry, and I also hear Aphrodite yelling at Ares for taking her favorite perfume. "Olives are a stupid invention! They picked yours because you bribed them!" I yell back. I know she didn't, but it makes our arguments last longer. The only reason I like our arguments is because it's the only time we talk. You see, she may hate me but over the eons the hate I had for her turned into love. With every glare she threw me, with every new nickname, and every argument, I fell even more in love. Strange right? I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, fell in love with my enemy, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and Battle Strategy. "I didn't bribe them, Kelp for Brains!" She yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I roll my eyes "Yes you did! You knew I would win so you promised them something, Owl Head!" All of the arguments going on, including ours, was stopped abruptly as Zeus boomed "ENOUGH!" We all sat in our thrones, and mine happened to be right next to Athena's, so I got glares as my brother talked. "You are all acting like teenagers! So you will all become one for a year, and you will go to high school and take extra curricular activities !" Zeus commanded. Athena was the first to get over the shock, unsurprisingly. "Father, if you send every God and Goddess down to earth, who would do their jobs? And if we're not immortal we could die on earth!" Athena exclaimed. "Not all of you will go down to earth, only the ones who fight will, and you will just have to be careful so that you don't die." Zeus said. Athena and I looked at each other, as did Ares and Aphrodite, and Artemis and Apollo. "So, that means Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena, will be turned into teenagers and attend Goode High school." (A/N I got Goode High school off of another fanfic.) Goode High school... Where have I heard that before?

Athena's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing! My father is sending Fish Face, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, and I, down to earth! Curse Poseidon for picking fights with me! Everyone was silent, as we all took in what my father had said. Then everything got loud... "SEE WHAT YOU CAUSED BARNACLE BEARD?!" I screeched at Poseidon. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CHEATED, OWL HEAD!" He yelled back at me. I can hear Artemis and Apollo arguing as well as Aphrodite and Ares. Wait a minuet... Did father say Goode High School? "Father, did you say Goode High School?" I asked my father. "Yes, I did." He says. 'Why does that name sound so familier?' I think to myself. Aphrodite squeals and exclaims "Do you know what this means?! Shopping!" Everyone in the throne room, going to earth or not, went wide eyed. "NO! NO! NO! AND NO!" Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Poseidon, and I all yelled at the same time. "You can't go to school looking like Greek Gods andGoddesses! We have to have a new wardrobe!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "She's correct." My father said, "Now, prepare to be teens! Turn these Gods into teens, because of the fights in between!" I start to feel dizzy, the room starts to spin, and I blackout. I wake up to a "OMG I LOOK AMAZING!" It's Aphrodite, I can tell. I hear her gasp as I groggily stand up. "OMG! ATHY YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Aphrodite exclaims. I see a really hot boy, that looks to be about 16, standing up. He has jet black hair, a nice tan, he has muscles, and sea green eyes... WAIT! Sea green eyes?! "Athena?! Y- you look amazing!" Poseidon says, and I curse myself for blushing. "Thanks. You look-" I start, but I'm cut off by Aphrodite yelling "OMG! POSEIDON LOOKS TOTALLY HOT!" I roll my eyes as Poseidon chuckles. "Thank you for finishing my sentence for me." I mumble sarcastically and I see Poseidon blush slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the plot or anything, and keep reviewing! Without further ado, the second chapter of ****_From Hate to Love, All Because of High school!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

Poseidon's POV

Zeus says a spell and everything goes black. I wake up and hear Aphrodite exclaiming "OMG! I LOOK AMAZING!" I stand up groggily, and the first thing I see is a really hot girl, she looks about 16, with chocolate brown hair,that goes about 4 inches below her shoulder, and stormy gray eyes. It takes me a minuet to realize who I'm looking at. It's Athena, and she looks even hotter than before! "Athena?! Y- you look amazing!" I say, and I can see a light blush appear on her cheeks. "Thanks. You look-" She starts but is cut off by Aphrodite yelling "OMG! POSEIDON IS TOTALLY HOT!" I chuckle as Athena rolls her eyes and mumbles sarcastically "Thank you for finishing my sentence for me." And sadly at that I feel my cheeks warm. Then I remember Artemis and Apollo. "Wait! Has anyone seen Artemis or Apollo since Zeus said a spell?" I ask and I see alarm rise in Athena's eyes as she starts looking around and saying "No! Where are they?!" And then we all start looking and yelling at each other. "Wait! Everybody shut up!" Athena yells. We all shut up and we hear moaning coming from the doorway where Artemis and Apollo had been arguing. Athena runs over an finds that the two had fallen when they passed out, and she helps them up and they walk over to the rest of us. "Found them," Athena starts while the twins glare at each other "But I'm not so sure that's a good thing." I chuckle, so does Ares, and Aphrodite laughs. Ares has messy brown hair, and dark, somehow mean looking, brown eyes, Apollo has messy, bright blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, and Artemis has chocolate brown hair, and intense brown eyes, they all look about 16. "Silence!" My brother, Zeus, booms. We all get quiet. "There have been special arrangements so you are already enrolled Goode High School. I'm assuming Athena has already come up with ideas of what you will all be doing at Goode, since she is the goddess of wisdom. Athena?" My brother ask and I can here the hope in his voice.

Athena's POV

"There have been special arrangements so you are already enrolled Goode High School. I'm assuming Athena has already come up with ideas of what you will all be doing at Goode, since she is the goddess of wisdom. Athena?" My father ask me with some hope in his voice. I, of course nod. "Poseidon is p the football team, and a great swimmer, Ares is on the football team, Apollo is in the drama club, Aphrodite is a teen model and a cheerleader, Artemis you're a vegetarian, obviously, and you're also on the cross country, and archery team, and lastly, I am a volleyball player and on the debate team. Is that okay with everybody?" I ask and everybody nods their heads. "Good. Now, how are we going to get there, Father?" I ask. "I'll teleport you there." He answers, and before I can say anything else there's a flash. When the flash clears we're all standing in front of a 3 floor apartment, that has a deck, and the keys are in my hand. I unlock the door. "This. Is. Amazing!" Aphrodite squeals as we walk in and find a living room with a flat screen TV, a couch, and three chairs. In the kitchen there is a bar, dishwasher, microwave, oven, fridge, all the normal stuff. "I agree, for once. It's quite amazing." I say. "Where are our bedrooms though?" I ask and everybody shrugs. We go looking, and find that our rooms have our names taped to the door, and we're on the same floor as the person we fight with the most. So, Artemis, and Apollo are together, Aphrodite, and Ares are together, and Poseidon, and I are together. 'Yippee' I think sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep reviewing! And if you have anything you would like to see later on in the story, just let me know and I'll try to include it. P.S. This is a long chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Poseidon's POV

Turns out we're on the same floor as the person we fight with the most, so Aphrodite and Ares, Artemis and Apollo, and Athena and I. My room has nothing but a dresser, a bed, and a fish tank. I guess my brother was feeling generous. Anyway, Aphrodite forced us to go shopping, and when I say forced, I mean forced. She stole the fish out of my fish tank, Ares's favorite dagger that he brought with him, Artemis's bow and arrows, Apollo's IPod, and Athena's favorite books, and refuses to give them back until we go shopping. So, we're going tomorrow.

The next day.

I'm awaken from my dreams of the sea with a book to the face and a "Poseidon! Get your lazy ass up!" Guess who woke me up. Yep, you guessed it, Athena. After she's done yelling at me to get up, she walks out, slamming the door behind her. I walk downstairs to find everyone waiting for me. "See, I told you I woke the dead up." Athena states as I walk into the living room. I roll my eyes and ask "Why did you wake me up in the first place?" Athena and Artemis grimaces as Aphrodite squeals "We're going shopping!" And at that I grimace as well. Aphrodite drags us to the mall, and takes us into GAP. As soon as Athena and I walk in every eye was on us. It was really uncomfortable for me, and by Athena's posture I could tell she was uncomfortable with being watched as well. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into my chest. Around the store you could hear groans of disappointment. She looked up at mr with a questioning gaze. "I didn't like the way those girls were staring at me, and I'm pretty sure you didn't like the way those boys were staring at you." I whispered into her ear.

Athena's POV

Aphrodite drags us all into GAP, and as soon as Poseidon and I walk in, every eye in the store was on us. I really didn't like the way those boys were staring at me. I slouch slightly, and push my hair behind my ear. Then Poseidon wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him! When he did you could hear the groans of disappointment throughout the store. As soon as Poseidon wrapped his arm around me, the butterflies in my stomach were doing summersaults! And I had to fight the blush that threatened to appear on my checks as I gave him a questioning gaze. "I didn't like the way those girls were staring at me, and I'm pretty sure you didn't like the way those boys were staring at you." He whispered in my ear, which only made my heart beat faster. I nodded and tried to slow my heart beat down, because it was beating so loud, I was pretty sure he could hear it. 'Maybe I don't hate him as much as I think I do... NO! He's your rival! You hate each other!' For the first time in my immortal life, I'm confused! Anyway, Aphrodite makes us shop for three hours straight! Afterwards we're all tired, sore, and hungry, so we go to the food court.

And who do we see? My daughter, Perseus Jackson, Aphrodite's daughter, Piper, Hades's son, Nico, and Zeus's daughter, Thalia. And of course they walk over to us. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Piper." Annabeth greets us. "Hi, I'm..." Crap! I forgot to get a fake name for everyone! "Sofia! I'm Sofia Shadower." ((A/N, Sofia means "Wisdom" in Greek, and all of the names will stand for what their the god/goddess is the god of, unless there isn't a name for what they are the god of, then I will probably make it their last name.)) "This is Kyle Ítan." I say pointing to Ares, "This is Selene Nightshade." I say pointing to Artemis, "This is Eos Nightshade." I say pointing to Apollo, "This is Dylan Thalasa." I say pointing to Poseidon "And this is Delilah Phillia." I finish as I point to Aphrodite. The Demigods wave ad Annabeth ask us "What high school are you all going to?" Uh oh, now I remember why Goode High sounds so familiar, my daughter goes there. "Goode." I answer. "Really?! Us to!" Piper exclaims in a cheery voice. I smile and nod, "Well, we should be off, we have a lot to her ready for. School does start tomarrow right?" I ask and all the demigods nod. I notice Annabeth is looking at us all very closely, she's examining us. "I like the color of your eyes. Just like mine." She states in a suspicious voice. 'CRAP!' I think "Umm, yeah. Well we gotta go." I say and drag everyone away from the demigods. When we get home we all go to sleep, we're gonna have a big day tomorrow.

Aphrodite's POV

We get home after shopping, and I'm exhausted but I can't sleep! All I can do is think about how Poseidon put his arm around Athena in GAP! I don't think they know that all of us saw, but we did, and it only confirmed that they would make the perfect couple! Looks like I have some match making to do.


	4. Hiatus

Sorry, but I have to take a break from the story. My uncle has been really sick, and doesn't have much time left. But I will upset when possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N Sorry, I've been working, taking care of my uncle, babysitting my little sister, and cleaning my uncles, and my own house, so I've haven't been able to update! The update this time is only in 1 POV, and it's short. I feel like such a terrible author! :(

* * *

Athena's/Sofia's POV

I'm, of course, the first to wake up, so I take a shower and get dressed. I wear skinny jeans and a light gray blouse , and put my hair in a bun to cook. After that I make breakfast. I make bacon, eggs, and sausage, but a breakfast salad for Arte- Selene. When I'm finished I wake everyone up and tell them to get ready for school (Dylan/Poseidon gets his backpack in the stomach to wake him up). Everyone comes downstairs, Delilah/Aphrodite, last, of course. I have their plates ready for them at the table so they sit down as soon as they come down the stairs. Delilah screams when she sees my hair in the messy bun I put it in while I was cooking. "Athe-Sofia, what did you do to your hair?!" She screams. "What? I just put it in a bun to cook." I say as I take my hair out of the bun and shake it. Delilah jumps up and starts dragging me away. I catch Selene's eye and mouth 'Help' to her. She smiles sadly as I get dragged away. After Delilah finishes I have perfectly straight hair, which I immidiently put into a high ponytail. She glared at me but I just ignored it and walked back down stairs. I looked at everyone all the girls were in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and the boys were in baggy jeans and baggy shirts. "Ready?" I ask when I reach the bottom of the steps, Delilah right behind me. Everyone nods and we all grab our backpacks and walk out the door. We walk into Goode and immidiently have every eye on us. I walk towards the office, followed by the others gods and goddesses. I get our locker numbers, combinations and our class schedule. Our lockers are right beside each others, and we have the same class. They said since we knew each other they figured we'd want to be with each other. We went to our first period class, which was algebra, and nothing really happened. The teacher, Mrs. Jones had us introduce ourselves and then started the lesson. It went on like that for all 7 classes. In 3rd and 5th period we had Annabeth, Percy, and Piper, in 2nd, 4th, and 6th period we had Nico, and Thalia in 1st, 3rd, 5th, and none of them in 7th period. During the time we had in between classes we all went to sign up for the different sports and clubs we were going to do, tryout for most of them are next week for us. I became pretty good friends with Annabeth throughout the day, I even got to know that sea spawn a bit better. All in all it was a good day. When we got home I made sure the first thing we did is our homework, I had to help all of them understand some of the questions, Dylan and Delilah needing the most help. By the time that was done with it was sunset so I decided to make some dinner for them. I made Selene some vegetable soup, and the rest of us had homemade tacos. After that we all went to bed.


End file.
